


when we are together you make me feel like my mind is free.

by LLReid



Series: the ghosts of girlfriends past. [4]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Kamilah is Lily’s mom at this point honestly, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, requests!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLReid/pseuds/LLReid
Summary: Inspired by; The One by Kodaline.~~~~~“Simmer down,” Kamilah scolded. Children. She was surrounded by horny children. “You get yourself into more than enough trouble as it is without Annie showing you how to get yourself into more. If I get one more ‘Kamilah, I’m scared’ phone call from an orgy that you require immediate rescuing from when I am in bed with my wife, I will not be amused.”“Are you ever?,” pouted Lily, holding her camera only inches from her face to be annoying.“Lily Spencer, I am serious. I will not be dragging myself out of my wife’s arms to storm anymore orgies to find you eating chicken nuggets in the corner instead of just leaving by yourself—““I needed an adultier adult— and that shit was traumatising enough without you full naming me!,” Lily laughed. “But in my defence, I really was fucking scared. Despite what you might think, I didn’t actually know that orgy was for furries—““Don’t make me stab you,” she deadpanned.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Anastasia Sayeed, Kamilah Sayeed/Lily Spencer, Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound), Poppy Min-Sinclair/Anastasia Sayeed, Poppy Min-Sinclair/Lily Spencer
Series: the ghosts of girlfriends past. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974595
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	when we are together you make me feel like my mind is free.

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT 1: could you also like maybe write something involving kamilah’s assistant (kamilah and mc ofc)😂 I just find the stuff hilarious ❤️And could you also involve Matthew’s boyfriend (mc assistant) ❤️🥺
> 
> PROMPT 2: Could you also maybe write something where mc and kamilah run into poppy😂😭

As Kamilah waltzed out of Raines Corp’s largest conference room with her wife on her arm after the first council meeting she’d decided to attend after almost ten years away from the forefront of the inner workings of the world’s vampire societies, she somehow found herself even more in awe of Anastasia than she’d ever been. If that was even possible. She couldn’t even begin to comprehend how it was possible, yet here she was. Awestruck.

Whilst she’d heard how Anastasia’s council differed from the old one she’d chaired for more than a century, she hadn’t realised just how different attending one of these meetings would be. There had always needed to be safe spaces like this for the numerous vampire governments of the world to meet with the mortals — places to read and write and study and argue and debate with all different kinds of people and not to have to look over your shoulder all the time. Places where the desire for knowledge and unity overwhelmed boundaries and differences and Clan politics — and that was what Anastasia had created and worked tirelessly to maintain for the past decade. She may not have had a crown or a throne but it had become perfectly clear to Kamilah that her wife was the unofficial queen of the night, hell, she did far more than any mortal monarch — or professional ribbon cutter, as she liked to call them — with their face plastered on foreign currency.

“What?,” the Bloodkeeper blushed when she caught Kamilah staring at her.

“Not one person looked to anyone else for confirmation when you opened your mouth. Not even once.” An amazed laugh escaped from the back of her throat, as she knew that what she’d just witnessed would’ve been damn near impossible with the old council. Whenever Anastasia had opened her mouth the room filled with both vampire and mortal politicians, and the video links with various world leaders had fallen so silent that all that could be heard was a chorus of beating hearts. “You amaze me everyday but that... was something else. If a pharaoh like you had come along in my mortal life, I’m quite certain your pyramid would’ve been grander than them all— I mean, even though they were already very old by the time I was born, we’d have built you one regardless.”

Anastasia giggled softly and pressed the gentlest kiss against her cheek as they walked towards her office tangled together with the ancient vampire’s arm protectively around her shoulder. “That might just be the best compliment you’ve ever given me.”

She huffed in amusement. “I am, as Lily likes to say, extra.”

Anastasia beamed at her. “That you are, honey. You’re adorable when you want to be.”

“Adorable,” she snorted, a blush rising to her cheeks that she couldn’t hide. “I’d like it to be known that no one has ever called me that and lived to tell the tale before you.”

“Well you did just say I deserved my own pyramid and that’s not the sort of compliment you just throw around. I get the feeling I’m one of the few people who have been allowed to know just how soft and adorable you are under the dagger wielding exterior.”

She playfully bumped her hip against hers as they walked. “Indeed... I’d likely have stabbed Gaius in the eyes if he dared call me adorable but with you it— it feels good.”

A smile settled on Kamilah’s face as she studied the employees working for the company that Anastasia had been running since Adrian had decided to be a full time politician. She was immediately struck by the freedom of this place, the ease of it — if she’d been asked only a decade earlier, it would’ve felt like none of it was for her or her people. All this had belonged to the mortals alone, once, and to those who did not abide at the crossroads of uncertainty and despair. It had belonged to people so used to living free that they could not imagine a world in which they were not. Now things were so different. Mortals, Vampires, and even a few werewolves all working under one roof. It was pretty damn amazing to witness.

Back when she’d been the one governing the vampires of New York, things had been so different. She, herself, had been so different. She’d been little more than a jumble of lifetimes worth of passions, misgivings, and wants. It had seemed that she had existed in a constant state of wishing and rarely in a state of contentment.

“Oh my god, Almaty!,” a random mortal voice that Kamilah had never heard before called from the general direction of where a few members of her team of assistants and a few of Anastasia’s team of assistants were working together co-ordinating their schedules. Though she was clueless as to why anyone was yelling Anastasia’s hometown at the top of their lungs. Bloody mortals and their goddamn internet challenges that made no sense.

Mathew practically choked on the cereal covered iced donut he was eating as he nudged the blonde woman’s arm. “Shut the fuck up! What the fuck? I know it’s your first day but you don’t fuck with the boss when she’s with Anastasia unless you’re literally fucking dying! She doesn’t take kindly to her personal time being interrupted—“

“I don’t care how good your eyeliner is, you don’t tell me what to do,” the woman pouted petulantly. 

Mathew glared at her. “Fine, get yourself stabbed wearing a Calvin Klein dress for all I care but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I know Anastasia very well. We used to hook up in college.”

Tyler snorted and looked towards Mathew. “Matt, you’re fucking dead.”

At that Mathew’s face paled and he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm as he glanced towards Kamilah. “Oh shit. When you told me to hire another assistant for the team I swear I didn’t think asking for a sexual history was appropriate— don’t fucking stab me— I swear I didn’t know she used to fuck your wife—“

Kamilah’s brow furrowed as she looked between the blonde woman, Mathew, and a very uncomfortable looking Anastasia. She did her best to try and ignore the fact Lily had been walking down the hallway behind them with her camera in hand getting footage for a documentary she working on, and was now practically howling with laughter.

But before she could so much as utter a word to Mathew, the imbecile had gotten up and started sprinting down the hall with a box of donuts in one of his hands and his poor boyfriend being dragged behind him by his tie. Now, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that a diet consisting of donuts, Instagram Fit Teas, alcohol, and god only knew how many elicit party drugs was hardly the breakfast of champions... but seeing this fool try to run was the most pathetic thing Kamilah had ever seen. He didn’t even reach the elevator before both he and Tyler had to stop to catch their breath.

“Not to be dramatic but there is a fairly good chance those mortals are about to keel over,” she whispered to her wife. “You may want to have them removed from your building before they inadvertently die or something. The paperwork that will follow will give you migraines for weeks.”

Anastasia giggled. “Kami!”

“Seriously, why do we put up with this?”

“Mathew and Tyler are goddamn national icons at this point.”

“I can’t figure out how either of them survived infancy.” She swallowed a barely stifled laugh as she watched them each grab another donut and start stuffing their faces as they leaned against the wall to catch their breath. “They’re about to breathe their last and they’re eating donuts. A sane individual does not behave this way.”

“Should we call an ambulance?,” laughed Anastasia. “I can hear their hearts from here.”

Kamilah shrugged. “I’d make it a hearse, if I were you.”

“Yo! Mathew, run!,” Lily whooped, her camera pointed down the hall and the music from Jaws playing loudly on her phone. “Sugar Mama Sayeed is coming for you! The daggers have been drawn, bro! Ruuuun!”

And the mortal tried to do just that with a donut hanging out of his mouth, diving into the nearest women’s bathroom like that would somehow offer him any protection if Kamilah was actually on a murderous rampage to defend her wife’s honour. She’d never understand how the minds of mortals worked.

Her brow furrowed and she turned to her protégé. “What the hell did you just call me?”

“I said what I said,” Lily shrugged. “And that may or not be what you’re down as in my phone— but never mind that. Where’d he get those donuts? I don’t include enough donuts in my diet.”

Kamilah let out a ragged sigh and glared at Lily. ‘Disappear!,’ she screamed the word into her mind, queen of the desolate landscape therein, as if ordering her ragged troops to a last stand. Yet Lily Spencer remained before her, smug as ever. This woman was a goddamn danger to society.

Anastasia cleared her throat and looked back at the woman sat amongst the shell shocked group of mortals. She was dressed oddly like the main character in the movie she’d been forced to waste an hour or so watching the night before where a woman who dressed like a Barbie doll was becoming a lawyer. Strange, she thought, how life could imitate movies sometimes.

“Poppy,” the Bloodkeeper said slowly. “You actually work— I mean, of course you work— but you work... for my wife?”

“My stepdad is an evil bastard who disinherited me and now I have to do the whole Carrie Bradshaw, Rachel Green, New York working girl thing,” pouted Poppy. “It was not my idea and working for a living when I’m entitled to more than enough money to do whatever the hell I want with is not fun.”

“Good to see you haven’t changed, Poppy,” Anastasia sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Wait... Poppy?,” Lily snorted. “Poppy Min Sinclair? My rich ass cousin Zoey told me all about you!”

“Well, of course she did,” Poppy winked. “Zoey Wade has had a crush on me for years.”

“She really hasn’t,” Anastasia muttered under her breath.

Lily leaned closer to Kamilah and Anastasia and whispered, “Sis, when Zoey spilled the tea about who you used to fuck she never said this bitch looked like that. Kingsley and Sugar Mama Sayeed here are one thing but this girl— like, what? Teach me your ways, oh queer goddess—“

“Simmer down,” Kamilah scolded. Children. She was surrounded by horny children. “You get yourself into more than enough trouble as it is without Annie showing you how to get yourself into more. If I get one more ‘Kamilah, I’m scared’ phone call from an orgy that you require immediate rescuing from when I am in bed with my wife, I will not be amused.”

“Are you ever?,” pouted Lily, holding her camera only inches from her face to be annoying. 

“Lily Spencer, I am serious. I will not be dragging myself out of my wife’s arms to storm anymore orgies to find you eating chicken nuggets in the corner instead of just leaving by yourself—“

“I needed an adultier adult— and that shit was traumatising enough without you full naming me!,” Lily laughed. “But in my defence, I really was fucking scared. Despite what you might think, I didn’t actually know that orgy was for furries—“

“Don’t make me stab you,” she deadpanned.

“Kamilah. No—“

“Anyway,” Anastasia said loudly, drawing both her and Lily out of a war of words before they could even enter it. “It was good seeing you, Poppy, but I have more than enough work to be getting on with—“

“Wait, Almaty,” Poppy said as she got up and walked towards Anastasia. “I— Um— I know that our arrangement back in the day was... unconventional and at times, um...”

“Immature?,” Anastasia asked.

“Yeah,” nodded Poppy. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m over all that stuff now. Reality hits hard and I didn’t— I didn’t realise how much of a bitch I was to everyone because I was so... I don’t wanna say sheltered—“

“Privileged,” Anastasia deadpanned. “The word you’re looking for is privileged.”

Poppy nodded. “Since being hung out to dry by my parents I’ve been trying to change and I’ve... been thinking about you a lot. You went through this entirely on your own at so much younger than I am now and I— I didn’t realise at the time how hard it must’ve been for you to literally have no one and have to support yourself in a foreign country. I just— I—“ She sighed and shifted her weight uncomfortably. “You know, if I ever took our rivalry too far, I— I’m sorry.”

Anastasia’s expression softened. Of course, she was going to forgive her. That didn’t surprise Kamilah at all, as it had been her who’d told her that we all did things we desperately wished we could undo. Those regrets just became part of who we are, along with everything else. To spend time trying to change that or forget about certain things instead of learning from them, well, it was like chasing clouds.

“Thank you... but it wasn’t all you—“

Poppy chuckled. “It was mostly me. When you found out about my... family situation... you could’ve ran straight to The T with that but you didn’t. If our roles had been reversed I— I’d have put you through the ringer like I did when I found out you were boning Kingsley. I’d have been evil about it, like I was about most things.”

“You weren’t evil, Poppy. Evil doesn't really exist. Evil is something dreamed up by people and there is nothing to struggle against except out own limitations,” Anastasia said softly. “Truth be told, I did consider going to The T but I decided it’d have been a step too far. Life is just a constant battle between our will, our desires, and our choices.”

Kamilah’s eyes flickered between the two women and she tried to ignore Lily muttering something about Gossip Girl and Pretty Little Liars. She hadn’t the faintest clue what she was talking about and concluded she’d been day drinking.

“Thank you for keeping it to yourself,” Poppy breathed. “Do you think we could, uh, I don’t know, be friends or something? I mean, if people who used to have pretty great hate sex can actually be friends—“

“Friends,” Anastasia said, extending her hand.

Poppy audibly sighed with relief and reached out to shake her hand. “Friends.”

“Any friend of Anastasia’s is a friend of mine,” Lily beamed, extending her hand to Poppy. “Lily Spencer. Immortal. Single. Not as rich as my cousin, Zoey, but I’m way more fabulous than her and pretty well connected. Down for casual hate sex whenever you want, if that’s what you’re looking for—“

“Keep it in your pants,” Anastasia hissed as Kamilah tugged on Lily’s long purple ponytail to shut her up. This girl was going to get Ahmanet hit with a sexual harassment suit if she didn’t quit whilst she was ahead. 

“Go get Mathew from the women’s restroom and get him back to work immediately,” she ordered Lily.

“I don’t work for you—“

She raised an eyebrow as her eyes flared crimson. “Did I stutter?”

Lily stomped away like a petulant teenager and Kamilah accompanied her wife to her office once she’d said goodbye to Poppy. The day was still young and there was still many more meetings to attend, but she had exactly thirteen minutes before she had to leave Raines Corp and fully intended to make the most of each one of them.

Without a word she managed to pin Anastasia down against the couch and crawl on top of her, her lips moving to nip at her neck. She recognised the smell immediately — her smell — the freshness of rain and Florabotanica perfume. “So you don’t wish for me to fire your former hate-sex companion?”

Anastasia grumbled and tugged at her hair. “Are you ever going to stop teasing me about that?”

Kamilah chuckled and moved to nip at her bottom lip. “Never— When do I get to meet Lily’s cousin Zoey?”

“Oh my god— Lily told you I used to sleep with her, too?!”

She couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud at that and moved to kiss her neck a few more times as Anastasia’s fingers played through her hair. It was still so funny to her how you did not miss affection until it was given, but once it was, it could never be enough; she would drown in Anastasia’s affections if possible.

“No, I guessed... but I must say that I’m impressed,” she murmured. “There has to have been an overlapping period of time you were having casual sex with Ina Kingsley, Samantha Dalton, Poppy Min Sinclair, and Zoey Wade all at once. It’s nice to know you got the most out of your college experience.”

“Oh, stop. I was slutty even by college standards because I couldn’t afford actual therapy or antidepressants. I literally fucked everything with a pulse to avoid my emotional baggage,” Anastasia giggled, her cheeks flushing pink. “Thank god you’re secure in our relationship— Like, the amount of my former hookups we’ve run into at this point is just plain mortifying.”

“I did make you late for work today because I had you blindfolded and collared on the end of a leash,” she smirked, pressing a soothing kiss on the tip of her nose as she brushed the backs of her fingers against her jaw. “But even if that wasn’t the case, I’m secure because you show me everyday I have nothing to worry about. It doesn’t matter how many of your ‘former hookups’ we run into, it’s not my place to judge you or guilt trip you for who you chose to experiment with before you met me. Okay?”

“Why are you so good to me?,” breathed Anastasia, her pupils dilating.

Kamilah placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. “It’s what you deserve—“

“I got her number! This is not a fucking drill! I repeat: THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL,” Lily shrieked so loudly that Kamilah was quite certain she’d managed to breach the sound barrier as she rushed into the office without knocking. Never one to allow walking in on them in a compromising position deter her from being the single most irritating person she had ever known in more than two thousand years of life, she sat herself down on one of the chairs next to the couch and started bouncing up and down. “I’m getting laid tonight— is she good?”

“We were in the middle of something,” Kamilah sighed, burying her face into the warmth of Anastasia’s neck in exasperation... but also to hide the fact she was trying not to laugh.

“Queer girl code, Kamilah!,” Lily scolded. “You help your friends get laid, no matter what the hell you’re doing! Wait... do my nails look like they need cut? I feel like my nails are kinda ratchet.”

Anastasia snorted and shook her head. “You’re golden, maybe just file them a little.”

“You’re avoiding the question... is she good?,” Lily prodded. “Blair Waldorf and Elle Woods’ lovechild is already talking about making me her fucktoy and I’m totally down for that... but tell me she’s not all talk!”

“She’s not quite Kamilah Sayeed,” Anastasia said, kissing the crown of her head, “but, no, she’s not all talk. You’ll have fun bottoming.”

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Out of ten...”

“8/10, would recommend... but your jaw will get tired so before you meet up with her run through those weird facial work outs you sent me in that Kinkly article a few months ago.”

“Are we really talking about this?,” Kamilah lamented. “Are we really that family now?”

“Sweetheart, you and Adrian are still trying to get Serafine to admit which one of you was the better lover,” Anastasia giggled. “We’ve been that family for centuries before Lily and I were even born. The freaks always find each other somehow.”

“We could legit invent a religion for kinky freaks, you know.” Lily didn’t look up from her phone as she typed. “We have all the tea.”

“How do you invent a religion?,” Anastasia asked. 

“You say, ‘God told me the following,’ and then wait for people to sign up,” Kamilah clarified. “Or publish a series of sci-fi novels and wait for Hollywood stars to declare them as science fact. It’s a fairly simple process.”

“Well, I think I’ll refrain from inventing a sex cult for now.”

“We gotta call Serafine and get her involved in this conversation! I think Adrian would die if we told him I’m gonna be topped until I have lockjaw or floated the idea of starting a sex cult in his presence,” Lily said as she went onto her phone to begin FaceTiming Serafine, who had returned to Paris to visit with some old friends — which was obviously not as important as hearing about Lily’s sex life or weighing her opinion on a hypothetical sex cult. Time difference be damned.

She had absolutely nothing to refute that with, so resigned herself to spending another few moments before returning to Ahmanet nestled in the arms of the love of her life, periodically interjecting into this conversation with dry remarks. She’d never admit it to anyone but her wife, but she actually enjoyed this aspect of having female friends. After being isolated from other women she liked for so long and being discouraged from making many real friendships when Gaius had managed to convince her she couldn’t trust anyone but him, this was still something she was getting used to... but it was nice. Very nice, indeed.

She recalled as a child how her mother used to say that standing by someone during their darkest times created a bond. A sense of obligation that was less of a weight and more a gift... but she hadn’t understood what that meant until recently. When Adrian and Serafine had been her only friends in the world she’d felt... restless. As if she hadn’t really discovered herself. As is she’d passed herself once in the fog, and her heart leapt — 'Ah! There I Am! I've been missing that piece!' — but it happened too fast, and then that part of her had disappeared back into the fog again. And she’d spent the rest of her endless days looking for it until Anastasia, Lily, and even Jax, had come along and completed the puzzle; showing her that it was indeed possible to glimpse who you were supposed to be in another.

~ fin.


End file.
